Percy Jackson goes to HogwartsAgain!
by FandomsForeva
Summary: Hecate, goddess of magic, was running an experiment to see if humans had the power to control magic. When Hecate loses control of the experiment, she sends our favorite demigods to Hogwarts to see how the wizards are holding up. GOLDEN TRIO BASHING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Neither of these stories belong to me, got it? **

**THINGS TO KNOW: I'm going to assume that Leo didn't make it back yet. Everyone who died is…dead! This will be in first person. **

Percy POV

"Percy, Annabeth, Chiron wants to see you in the Big House," Lauren Hughes said shyly. Lauren was a 12-year-old daughter of Apollo. She was knew to camp, and she all but hero-worshipped me and Annabeth. The poor girl hadn't had anyone to look up to, so she had decided that Annabeth and I were going to be her role models. 

** "**Thanks," I responded. Annabeth smiled at Lauren.

We both stood up and dusted sand off of ourselves. We were sitting on the beach, next to the water. It was a nice, private place that me and Annabeth came to whenever we needed a quiet moment to ourselves. Watching the beach, we could imagine that Leo was going to come back at any moment.

As we walked towards the Big House, I marveled at how the sunlight created a halo around Annabeth's head, making my girlfriend look even prettier. Annabeth smiled up at me. We entered the big house, only to see all the rest of the cabin heads sitting around the ping pong table. Surprisingly, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were here too. They had been at Camp Jupiter, and those people being here meant that this was urgent, which worried me. Annabeth and I took our places.

"Children," Chiron started wearily, "We have a new quest."

The reaction was instantaneous. There were many groans, and Jake Mason from Hephaestus yelled, "Come on!" Annabeth met my eyes, and I could see that she looked worried. "What is this quest about, Chiron?" Annabeth asked loudly, reminding everyone around the table that this was a council meeting, and that we should have more decorum.

"Children, what do you know about wizards?" Chiron asked.

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone around the table glanced at each other. "I've never really thought about them before," said Julia, a daughter of Hebe. "But given the fact that we're demigods, I wouldn't doubt their existence."

"The few times that I've met mother, she's implied that there are others that can use magic," Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin said. "It sounds ridiculous at first, but who are we to argue? We're demigods. Clovis, have you ever dreamed about a world with wizards?"

Clovis snored. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes.

"They are real," said Chiron. Cue jaw drops from around the room; I guess people didn't actually think that wizards existed. Chiron continued, oblivious to our surprise, "They are currently fighting their own war, against a dark wizard named Voldemort."

A few campers snorted at that name—Piper, Butch, Travis. I didn't. The name sounded ominous and deathly to me.

"I've heard of him," supplied Nico. "He cheated death multiple times. Dad's always complaining about how much paperwork he's caused him."

"The boy who can defeat Voldemort is named Harry Potter," Chiron continued. "The nature of your quest is to protect him without him knowing your identity. Hecate recently lost control of the wizards. She needs some demigods to go and protect Harry Potter."

I looked at Annabeth. Going to a wizarding school sounded much better than going to Goode for the year, but I had my mom and Paul to consider. I didn't want to leave them again, and having another quest to complete wasn't appealing.

"We need as many that are willing to go on this quest. The wizards may be hostile once they find out who you are. Percy, Annabeth, Lou Ellen, I would like you to go," Chiron said. "Percy, your skills would be immensely helpful to this quest, as would yours, Annabeth. Lou Ellen, your experience in magic would also be helpful."

"Of course, Chiron," Annabeth said, and Lou Ellen nodded as well. I didn't want to be apart from my Annabeth, so this sealed the deal for me. I wasn't looking forward to telling my mom, though. "I'll go too, Chiron," I said.

"You can count on me," Reyna declared with a pointed look at Hazel and Frank. "You have the support of Rome."

"This means that we're going too?" Frank supposed. "Sure, as long as Hazel's with me."

"Of course," Hazel answered. "That makes six of us."

"I'll go," whispered Nico.

"As will I," said Will. Nico gave his boyfriend a grateful smile.

"Are there any other volunteers?" Chiron asked. "No? That's just as well. We need help rebuilding the camps anyway. Will, Nico, Lou Ellen, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth…you leave tomorrow."

**FOR THE RECORD, THESE ARE THE AGES: **

**Hazel is 14**

**Will and Nico are 15**

**Frank and Lou Ellen are 16**

**Reyna is 17**

**Percy and Annabeth are 18**


End file.
